1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor operators for circuit breakers. More specifically, the present invention provides a mounting bracket for the motor of a motor operator, adapted to permit use of the mounting bracket with different motors by merely changing the orientation of the mounting bracket within the motor operator housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Circuit breakers are frequently actuated remotely, by securing a motor operator over the face of the circuit breaker, so that the motor operator can actuate the circuit breaker. A typical motor operator includes an electric motor, operatively connected through a system of gears to a threaded rod. A sliding actuator is threadedly connected to the threaded rod, so that rotation of the threaded rod causes the sliding actuator to reciprocate back and forth. The sliding actuator fits over the circuit breaker's operating handle, so that movement of the actuator moves the operating handle. A kill/toggle switch at each end of the sliding actuator's range of travel shuts off the current, and reverses the direction of current that will be supplied to the motor, upon being depressed by the sliding actuator. A printed circuit board will typically contain the motor operator's control circuitry.
When the user transmits a signal to close the circuit breaker, the control circuitry will supply current to the motor, thereby rotating the threaded shaft to slide the sliding actuator from one end of its range of travel to the other, thereby moving the circuit breaker's operating handle, and closing the circuit breaker. Upon reaching the end of its range of travel wherein the circuit breaker is closed, the sliding actuator hits the toggle switch at that location, thereby shutting off current to the motor, and reversing the direction of current to the motor. When the user transmits a signal to open the circuit breaker, the control circuit will again supply current to the motor, thereby moving the sliding actuator to the opposite end of its range of travel, moving the circuit breaker's operating handle to its open position. As before, when the sliding actuator reaches the position wherein the circuit breaker is open, it strikes a kill/toggle switch, shutting off current to the motor, and reversing the direction of current flow to the motor.
Depending on the specific application for which the motor operator will be used, a different size or type of motor may be selected. To reduce the costs associated with maintaining component inventories, and assembling the motor operators, it is desirable that as many other components as possible remain the same even if a different sized motor is used. Accordingly, there is a need for amounting bracket for motors within a motor operator capable of being used to secure more than one type of motor within the motor operator.